October 24, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = October 24, 2019 | venue = The Brentwood Centre | city = Brentwood, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #65 | special = | previous = October 17 | next = October 31 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on October 24, 2019. Summary Who is the most dominant force in NXT UK? That question hung in the air as the forces of Imperium came before the WWE Universe at the beginning of the latest episode of the rising brand. But, as WWE United Kingdom Champion WALTER was addressing their glory, the faction was suddenly interrupted by the three members of Gallus, fresh off Mark Coffey & Wolfgang’s NXT UK Tag Team Championship victory over Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster. Though the ensuing confrontation did not turn physical, it was clear that a line has been drawn. The only question now is: Where does the power lie? With Imperium or with Gallus. Last week, Oliver Carter came forth and volunteered to help Ashton Smith answer a challenge from the first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions, Zack Gibson & James Drake. Noble as that gesture may have been, it wasn’t enough to overcome the tag team precision of a very focused Gibson & Drake on a mission to reclaim their crown, as they put a definitive end to the efforts of their opponents with Ticket to Mayhem. But when Grizzled Young Veterans decided to reengage Smith & Carter after the bell, their actions brought Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews to the rescue. Fresh off their NXT UK Tag Team Title loss to Gallus, the dynamic duo cleared the ring of Liverpool’s No. 1 and his partner. In the final moments of Travis Banks’ hard-fought matchup against Ligero, a struggle between the two Superstars to see who would be able to execute the backslide led to both competitors pinning the other’s shoulders to the canvas for a double three-count! The animosity between Trent Seven and Noam Dar has grown to a fever pitch as of late, so much so that when Dar brought his mind games into a match against Seven several weeks ago, The Artful Dodger snapped and got himself disqualified. In their highly anticipated rematch, Dar emerged ready to once again get inside his adversary’s head, waving Seven’s own towel in the air and launching a vicious sneak attack on Seven before the bell. Nevertheless, the determined Seven insisted the contest go on as planned and the highly personal huge main event ensured. Despite injuring his arm early in the bout, and his left knee soon after, Seven matched Dar’s aggressiveness and set the stage for a brutal encounter from start to finish. In the final moments, however, Dar made one last ploy to get inside the head of the Big Strong Boi and paid for it. As he was spitting about the demise of British Strong Style, Seven suddenly grabbed Dar’s fingers and proceeded to snap them. He then lifted Dar into the earth-shattering Birminghammer and seized the satisfaction victory. Results ; ; *Grizzled Young Veterans (James Drake & Zack Gibson) defeated Ashton Smith & Oliver Carter *Ligero vs. Travis Banks ended in a Double Pin *Trent Seven defeated Noam Dar Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Source See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #65 results * NXT UK results #65 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #65 on WWE Network Category:2019 events